The invention relates to a method as recited in the preamble of Claim 1. Storing digital audio on unitary media such as disc or tape is widespread. In case of actual sub-division of the audio into multiple sub-items, providing a Table-of-Contents (TOC) allows to access the information in an easy manner. Such TOC will specify at least what has been stored and where it has been stored. The audio may be defined according to various standardized audio formats, such as two-channel stereo, multiple (5-6) channel audio such as in surround sound applications, and possibly others. An audio provider may wish to combine various track areas having the same and/or different such formats on a single medium such as an optical disc.